scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Mori Caelum
General Info Mori Caelum began posting on the SAMB on January 2, 2015. She's switched from many accounts and nicknames. Her recent account - and hopefully her last - is stormskater22. She's changed her nickname once with this account; Spectrum to Mori Caelum. Appearance (SAMB, not IRL.) Exactly like the drawing; she's barefoot with a futuristic outfit, and her short hair has a braid between the half shave and the actual hair. Personality Mori Caelum - of which some people have shortened to Mori - is lazy and seriously unmotivated. She would say, "Oh, she's brave and doesn't care what people think about her, does things besides sitting all alone in her bedroom all day, and everything that's actually good for a high school girl." When she does do something besides a three-sentence reply, like a set-up for a skit that needs SAMBers to sign up, she goes, "Oh, shit, I needed to get rid of something/add something!" right after she sends the post through. Anyways! She's also kind of short on ideas, which is kind of troubling with the fact that she wants to be a cosmetologist or a graphic designer when she grows up. Either that or she doesn't know how to draw something. Mori also continously watches Doctor Who whenever she can in the living room, Netflix, YouTube, and anime on her laptop (even though she has a perfectly fine TV five feet away, which is rather large). She listens to more depressing songs than intended, but hey, it was the music she's known all her life 'cause her parents had some emo tastes back in the day. Mori tends to care less about the rest of humanity in some of her minor random showcases of depression. She always thinks about what's happened in the last few weeks for herself, and then views human history, and thinks, "Gosh, humans could really use some toning down." Gang Members Mori has four gang members; Yin, Pierce, Bamboo, and Valentino. Yin is a panda furry, and was made just a few months ago. She's pretty cool about everything and doesn't really have a preference towards anything. She was made for Mori's YouTube channel (still working on that). Pierce is a demon. He could care less about other people, and is a hired killer. The only time where he tries to be a good kid is when Brownie is around (girlfriend's OC). The only "color" on him is his eyes, which is because something happened to him as a kid. He was created a few weeks after Yin. Bamboo... is another panda. Adopted from http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/275734, Mori fell in love the second she laid eyes on him. He generally inhabits her SAMB serenity garden or her living room, not doing much. He gets that from Mori. Valentino and his baby alpaca cuteness is playful, and surprisingly is OK without another alpaca. A few guides to raising alpacas even say that two to six are necessary to raising them, but somehow he's just fine. That's probably due to the alpaca daycare Mori sends him to. Quotes "she wee" Live Chat "...who's a think..." Live Chat "Me a pirate, matey." SAMB Post Current Projects * SAMB Story; Reverie's Tower * A comic without a name. * Drawing scenery and animals. * an animation Conclusion Mori Caelum is a middle/high school student who loves to draw, and has nothing to do in the summer. Category:The Chat Squad